


Silent Whispers

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curse Breaking, M/M, Wandering Spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Bokuto knows that he fucked up when he realised that he is not alone in his room.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. The Vow Is Also A Curse

"How nice it is to have someone waiting for you at home, don't you think so Mr.Star?", said someone in a cold, cynical voice in a seductive manner.

Mr. Star, the man who called a star by other existence, trembling with cold sweat ran all over his body. He thought he already left alone and whoever he is not gonna follow him this far. He already ran for like 10 kilos away from that shrine and looks like his efforts were in vain and how did he even get here before him and wait inside when he doesn't have the key?

Fffhhhhhh…..huuuuuufff

Bokuto's room suddenly smells like something burned but not tobacco and the smoke starts filling his room. He doesn't have any guts to face whoever he is or it is. Bokuto doesn’t know, and he also doesn't want to know. He silently chants some random dharma to pray for his safety, which he doesn’t know what exactly those dharma use for. At this time like this, he wishes he is a religious person or just hoping that somehow he will just collapse and wake up from this terrified dream.

Fffhhhhhh…..huuuuuufff

Then a low tone of laughter roared in his room. Another batch of smoke came. This ‘things’ must be smoking right now. Bokuto can't take smoke, but he also isn't brave enough to turn back his body and face whatever it is. So he just stood there, trembling and holding the door knob like his life can be saved by that poor little door knob. 

“You know, it is not polite to ignoring your husband like that”

“You are not my husband”

“Then your wife? I can also be your wife. I can be whatever you want”

“I...don't…..(want you)”, Bokuto mumbled the rest of the word vaguely.

There is some kind of fabric sound and wooden sticks collide. 

“You know, i can also hear what you said inside your head so that act is not really necessary. Now i need you to face me or you can’t face the sun anymore?”

Fffhhhhhh…..huuuuuufff

Bokuto turned over slowly with so much effort. He doesn't know that turning over would be this hurt and take so much power in his body to do a simple act. He leaned on the wooden door to support him. Eyes wander around to see another existence in his room and see a man in middle twenty or so with greenish-blueish messy yukata laying above his bed with his side and kiseru on his hand. 

Fffhhhhhh…..huuuuuufff

That man was blowing smoke so strong and illogically thick till it hit bokuto's face. He coughed a bit and closed his eyes. The man laughed again. You are the cute one he said and blew the smoke again, making bokuto cough again. 

“Can you stop doing that? I can’t breath”

“That’s funny. I remember you said something like ‘i despise the air’ in that shrine”, then he smoke again.

Bokuto coughed again, harder and he doesn’t know where the fuck he got the guts but his body just walked aproaching that man, take the kiseru’s away from his lips and slame the filling to the floor. He is about to mad but when he see the other’s face just visibly mad by how he widening his eyes, Bokuto know that he is done. 

He started saying goodbye in his heart to his closed person. ‘Mom, sorry. Your handsome son maybe really can’t meet the sun today’ and ‘Kuroo sorry not sorry that i can’t pay back my bill. Just let it go man’. He started sobbing internally. 

Bokuto closed his eyes, took a deep breath and waited for something painful to hit him while holding that kiseru thightly. But instead something hard, sharp and hurt, he felt chill because of the soft touch running down from his arm to his folded finger that held the kiseru. On the other hand, rub his finger lightly and somehow Bokuto hears a voice in his head command him to open his hand and let the kiseru’s go. So Bokuto does as he is told.

“Good, you follow my voice obediently. Good boy”

Bokuto opened his eyes and stared at the man who was now laying completely on his bed. One of his shoulders is showing and his leg is not all covered by the yukata. From this distance Bokuto can see that man’s skin is so clear till its glowing under the moonlight. He wonders if the skin is soft if he touched it.

“You can check by yourself if it's soft or not. Here touch it”

That man takes Bokuto’s hand without warning and brings him to his neck and presses Bokuto’s hand there. Forced Bokuto to feel how soft his skin is but Bokuto can’t focus because there is no pulse under that beautiful skin.

A laugh ringing inside his head and bokuto can not help but to stare at the man’s eye under him. It is emerald and it is so captivating. He suddenly forgot about the pulse for a while and bussy falling to the man’s gaze.

He smiled, mocking bokuto bluntly. A voice inside him asking if he, the man who laid on his bed is that so alluring till bokuto forget his fear. Bokuto blink. Blink twice. He takes two steps back quickly with horor expression. 

The man wakes up, sits with one leg folded up and rests his head with his hand as support. His yukata fell and showed his bare leg. Bokuto gulping down his saliva hardly makes his adam's apple bobbing up and down visibly. The man is just so painfully attractive and it mentally hurts him. 

The scene in front of him just like a paint. So beautiful but bokuto knows that it is fake, artificial, unreal. His room is not that pretty but this man made his room wherever he looks, the scene exactly looks like a classic-romantic painting with its harmony, balance and strong scene of emotion that make bokuto somehow want to cry. This is really mentally torturing him.

“Why suffer when i am yours?”, the voice inside his head talked again.

“I don’t want you”

“But you courted me”

“No”

“And kissed me”

“NO”

“So deeply in that sacred place”

“NO, I AM NOT”

“And you broke the spell”

“I-”

“You freed me….from that prison”

“.........”

The man smiled knowing that he won this argument. Bokuto linked his fingers. One of his fingers was pressed to feel pain. Made him realize that this was real. That his behavior in the middle of the night complaining, throwing tantrums and getting drunk in the old temple is just plain stupid. Too stupid.

“But you know... That...i am drunk….. And can’t be responsible for what i’ve done”

“So?”

“So the courting is just a mistake. Everythings is a mistake. You maybe... Have to go back to the shri-”

And just like that, bokuto suddenly pulled closer with his neck now in the man's grip. He was angry. He was really angry that his eyes were not green anymore but red. Bokuto felt his sharp nails slowly pricking his skin. Okay, he might really die. Right now, right here, because accidently releasing some creature under the spell in a sacred place and more over, courting them while drunk. Alcohol is bad and this is a funny way to die. Mom sorry, your son is really stupid.

The nail dug deeper and Bokuto’s skin started to bleed. He screamed, begging for his life. Asking for mercy but the man just doesn’t care. He tightened his grip, pushing a finger deep into the skin. A sharp scream filled the room. Bokuto tried to fight back but the man was too strong. 

He drew closer to Bokuto's ear then whispered, you are not messing with me. Bokuto is about to lose his consciousness but the man forces him to wake up while keep hurting him.

“Say that you promise to be mine and mine only. That you can’t run no matter what happens. That you’ll give me everything i asked. That we can’t be apart even if god wants to. Say that you will be loyal to me”

“I--i”

“Say it!”

“...I wi-wi…..ll”

"SAY IT!!”

The man pushed another finger in. The blood flowed so much that it soaked Bokuto's white shirt. Dyed it with a red that was so dark and wet.

“...I’ll…. b-be yo...urs”

The man let him go from his grip. Bokuto falls to the floor. He doesn't have any power to move and treat his open wound. The blood keeps coming out. Then in short time Bokuto passed out

* * *

*kiseru= smoking pipes


	2. Bound to Bind

“HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH”

Bokuto woke up with a cold sweat all over his body. His breath was racing and his heart was beating very fast. His memory of what happened yesterday gave chills down to his spine. He touched his neck in panic. Looking for more than one open wound that he hasn't had time to treat.

He found nothing. there is nothing such a wound on his neck. There are no sore areas there. There is no blood, no trace, like the sharp pain he felt yesterday was just a nightmare. Then he looked around his room. It's empty. It's just him and he is not on the floor like he remembers. He is on his bed.

The only weird thing is the clothes that he wears are not pajamas. It's just random clothes and it's not matching at all. Knowing his own fashion sense, it's just too ordinary for a man like him. 

Then Bokuto thought, a crazy idea that he was also surprised to think about. Maybe the nightmare really happened and someone, which also can be that man, took care after him and changed his clothes. Maybe after he collapsed he chose to leave him alone after realizing that the whole thing is just a mistake.

But no, he rejected the idea. That was just too crazy. Let's keep believing it as a dream. Maybe last night he just fell off the game and dressed like an ordinary person. because to think that nightmare was real terrified him. He rubbed his chest softly, tried to make his breathing and heart beating pace more calm than before. 

“It was a nightmare, just a dream. only a fucking dream. huuuuuuuuufffffhhhh. okay Koutaro. You are a grown up man. You can handle one single dream, don't you? Now take a deep breath and relax. Huuuuuuuuuufffffhhhhh”, he rubbed his chest again.

He started to calm down and ready to face the world again until his blanket moved suddenly. He turned to the source of the movement. Someone laid beside him and HE DOESN'T REALISED THAT UNTIL NOW? FOR REAL?

His heart beat faster again. Hand gripping the blanket tightly. Don’t know what to do other than cursing inside his mind.

‘Shit. Shit. Shit. This is not a dream. He is real. fuck!’

“You are so loud”, said the strange voice inside his head.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

Bokuto screamed as loud as he could and ran away from the bed. He tripped and fell on the floor pathetically. The sound was loud and the man, who was laid on the bed, chose to sit and stare at the Bokuto on the floor. He smiled. So handsome and greet him.

“Good morning husband”

“NOOOOO”

“Of course not, it's already noon and you just sleep like a log for two days. Then... good afternoon, my loud husband”

Bokuto grabbed his hair roughly. Frustration was clear on his face.

“It must be a dream. It must be a mistake” he repeated for himself.

“How many times do i have to tell you that it's real? It is funny to see how slow the human brain can work.”

The man stood up. Folding the blanket and making the bed. He takes his kiseru, twirls it twice, then smokes. Why this man is always smoking. Why he so addicted with his carcinogenic stuff 

“This is not tobacco. It’s lavender, you’re not gonna die with this”, he said after letting the smoke out from his lips.

“So you...are like mosquito coils with a lavender fragrance?”, Bokuto asked in confusion.

“And that one is rude. You offend me”

“...Sorry”

“But it's okay If my lovely husband wants to think of me like that. Just do as you like”

“Stop calling me as your husband”

“So...want me to call you Kou-kun instead?”

The man threw a mischievous smile to him. He tilted his head in a sensual way. Maybe it's not that sensual, but in Bokuto’s head, it really looks sensual. The way his skin revealed from his yukata. The way the sun gave him an unnecessarily dramatic effect towards his eyes. The emerald is gleaming by the way and also how sexy his hair looks. Bokuto’s fingers are itchy. He wanted to run his finger there. The way his lips curve with not wholeheartedly. as if he was mocking him because he let the prey escape after the prey itself walking to his mouth dearly. mocking him for being coward. To be honest, Bokuto got distracted by the visual.

“You are not feeling it. I do think of you as a coward”, he smokes again. 

“YOU-!” 

Bokuto was about to express his disapproval but was cut short by the man's laughter. Damn it. Even his laugh now sounds like a heaven. Why are you being so beautiful? For what?

Bokuto took a deep breath. Tried to focus.

“Listen. I can’t be your husband. I don't even know you”

“Keiji. Akaashi Keiji”. 

The man blinked twice and Bokuto also blinked twice. Oh, so he has a name. Good for him.

“Okay…. Akaashi. Now I know your name but I don't know what you are. So?”

The man smoked again. His brows furrowed while sipping that burned lavender. Maybe he is trying hard to find the word that would suit him and Bokuto found it cute.

“Are you some kind of monster?”, asked Bokuto suddenly, making the man push his lips together into a single line. Then with so much difficulty he stared at Bokuto. Return the question.

“Do... i….do i look like...a monster to you?” 

“Yeah, are you?”

The man kept smoking, ignoring Bokuto for a while. He just looked outside the window with an expression that bokuto doesn't understand. The hand that holds that kiseru thighten. Bokuto saw it but chose to wait. Then a sudden feeling of sadness filling his heart. A feeling of longing. A feeling of loneliness. A feeling of disappointment and so much anger ran inside him. A feeling that was so strange got him overwhelmed. It's so weird. Bokuto knows that those feelings are not his. 

The wave is so high that it pulls him to fall. Drowned him. Suffocated him till Bokuto lost his balance and fell to his knee. Just like that he cried. His tears were too many for something he didn't understand. Crowded. His chest felt heavy.

“Make it stop,” he said between his ugly sobs.

Then the man turned his head. I can't, he said weakly like a whisper but Bokuto can hear it clearly.

“I can't make it stop”

Bokuto then feeling something sharp pierced his abdomen. Then something like a chain but so hot and heavy wrapped around his body. From toe to head. Bokuto thought he was crazy because really, no one touched his body apart from the clothes he was wearing and yet the sensation is so real.

“WHAT IS THIS? THIS IS SO FCKING PAINFUL”

“I can't. I am sorry”, the man stood up and approached Bokuto.

“i can’t make it stop because we are linked now. I am sorry for making you feel that way.”

“YOU REALLY ARE A MONSTER. MAKE IT STOP. ARRGGHHHHH”

While screaming, he vaguely saw that man, Akaashi Keiji, was having no reaction at all on his face. If they are linked, how does he look like he doesn't feel anything?

Akaashi touched his forehead, “i am sorry, now please just go to sleep“, and short after that Bokuto fell into a deep slumber.

***


	3. A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a story from a far away place

A long time ago, there was a young scholar man with shiny gray eyes. He is always curious about things that happen around him. about life, about the universe. Once upon a time, he said that he wanted to get away completely from the world and go on a journey. He said towards his family, if they want him to be a monk that inherits their family shrine, then this journey would be his teacher. He will learn so much and see things. He will be more wise and compassionate toward others. So they let him go.

He visited various places. learn whatever he can learn. the more he learns the more he wants more. his intention to detach himself from the world began to be forgotten. and finally completely disappeared when he met the owner of the purple flower field with a strong smell. lavender fields.

At that time, the young man just slept among the lush lavender flowers who were moving left and right because of the night breeze. the young man spread out his base, then lay down staring at the stars. The night was peaceful. until he saw a black shadow and then felt pain all over his body. like being hit by a heavy object. like the ground pulled him to be swallowed whole.

Then a completely foreign figure appeared before him. with a hakama and a black umbrella covered with a veil. The young man could not clearly see the person in front of him. The foreign figure claims to be the owner of the land and flower fields.

it was strange thought the young man. people say that this lavender field has been around for a long time and no one claims ownership of the land. that is the reason why he dared to sleep in that field without permission.

"Who are you and what do you want"

"I'm just a traveler, I want to sleep"

"You can not sleep here, get out of here right away"

the one who claimed to be the owner of the field turned around. ready to leave after moving his hand like drawing a horizontal line across the young man's body. Then the heavy and painful sensation in his body disappeared. He got up and stood up, trying to catch the owner of the field who tickled his curiosity.

"May I know your name", asked the young man.

the owner of the field stopped. the young man walked over.

"You don't need to know my name"

"Oh where are my manners. I am Miya Osamu, a wanderer. can I know what your name is?”, the young man asked again.

the owner of the field was silent. neither move nor speak. until they were only half an arm apart, the foreign figure still didn't respond either.

"Am I not allowed to ask?"

  
  


he gave no response at all. from where he stood, osamu faintly saw the back figure of the owner of the field from behind his veil. He was a man of physique and height. his hair was wavy long down to his back. His waist was slender from how small his hakama was tied and the part of his skin that was not covered by his clothes was bluish light in the dark even though it had been covered with that veil. so foreign. so full of mystery with a sense of danger and yet osamu can't help but raise his curiosity toward the owner. 

"Can I not see your face?" he asked, then pulled the umbrella down and made the owner of the field turn around in surprise.

Osamu is also feeling the same shock when his eyes meet the owner. Osamu never saw something like that. He also did not expect to see something like that.

The man hurilly covered his face with the sleeve of his clothes, took his umbrella and was ready to run away. but osamu is faster by a second. He holds that hand tightly, preventing him from taking a step away from him. 

“don’t hide it away”

“let me go”

“let me see it”

“What do you want to see from an incomplete body like this?”

“everything”

the man stiffed under his touch, then lowered down his arm. showing Osamu his ‘incomplete’ body. his face. 

Osamu's eyes widened. The man he sees is clearly not a human. He is a spirit, an owl spirit that takes a shape after humans but can not maintain his shape so half of his face from his nose till his forehead is still in barn owl form. 

osamu can not find the word to describe him. He is the only spirit that he ever met that was incomplete. but even though his human form is not complete yet, osamu can’t help but think that how beautiful he is.

the man blinked like how an owl does. He asked if osamu really meant what he said that he is beautiful. Then osamu felt slightly embarrash, his thought slipping through his mouth.

“yes, you are beautiful”

“hahaha, what a terrible liar”

“i am not lying. look at me”

The man now takes a full look towards osamu. finding the dirty lie that he was hiding from him. He found nothing. Osamu's gaze is full of truth. 

“The villager was calling me a monster. calling me despicable”

“So you run away, making this field your place and chase away every human who comes here?”

“yes, and now you too, have to leave”

The man pushes Osamu, makes him fall to the ground and takes a step away from him. 

“i am not gonna leave”

“Then i just have to kill you”, said the man and closed the umbrella. He throws a mocking smile to the young man but the young man is also throwing him a smile.

“you are not gonna kill me. you can’t kill me”

“and tell me why i can’t?”, a smirk curving on his lips.

while the man tried to intimidate him, osamu still kept himself together as before. He looked toward the man, a calm and soft smile appeared on his lips.

“because i know you are not a monster like they said”, he said in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for keeping up with me <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi,  
> thank you for reading this story of mine. i don't have any idea how to tag, so if you have any sugestion feel free to write it on comment. thank you.
> 
> i'll update regularly. btw, you already know who is the man right?


End file.
